Fantasy & Reality
by Queen of EXO Planet
Summary: Satori Gekisho and Yukai Hiku were high school students that love to game. But when Satori finds an odd gem, strange...even magical things happen...
1. Chapter 1

Adell: YOU PUT ME IN A FRILLY DRESS!

Sinful Rose: Yeah, I did. But it was punishment for failing at writing fanfics. You made Rozalin suffer!

Adell: NOOOO I BROKE A PROMISE!

Sinful Rose: Actually, I was kidding about the suffering.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea. I only own my OCs Yukai Hiku and Satori Gekisho

"Sometimes life gets you into the most bizarre things"

That's one of Satori Gekisho's quotes about life. It's pretty much true though. Right now, Satori isn't in anything bizarre right now. Here she is, in her sailor school uniform, listening to boring crap spilling out of the teacher's mouth. Satori really wanted to fall asleep, but tried to put up an effort, he might be saying something really important for a test that might be coming up.

She really wanted to go hang out with Yukai at his house. Yume Akaruku (now Yume Gekisho), her mother, didn't mind one bit because she explained that she isn't dating him. Satori sighed softly, when will this be over?

Well, it looks like time flies in this fanfic because he is just finished talking. She took her stuff and got up from her seat. Her butt hurts from sitting a long time, but complaining won't do a thing. She smiled; it's time for lunch.

"Oh, hey Satori!" Yukai greeted with a smile. Satori smiled back.

"Yo~!" Satori replied, winking. She enjoys being around him.

Yukai was a dude that's about the same age as her. He looked like your average Chinese boy with a signature badass black jacket. He was a good friend and liked the same game as her, Disgaea.

"How are ya?" She asked Yukai.

"Good. What about you?"

"I'm great! Had to sit through a boring lecture, but great nonetheless." Satori smiled, her layered long black-brown hair with auburn highlights blowing in the breeze, since they were eating outside.

"Oh well, nothing we can do about it." Yukai shrugged. Satori's tanned hands digged through her Disgaea 4 tote bag in search of her PSP. When she found it she started playing her Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days game on it.

"Who brings their PSP to lunch during school hours?"

"I do." Satori smirked; Yukai's eyes met Satori's light brown ones.

"You're crazy."

"I know, right?"

Yukai just started eating his food nonchalantly; Satori ate as well, not before pulling back her evil eye bracelets a bit. She spotted something out in the distance.

"Hey, what's that over there?"

"Nothing Satori, it's-"but he stopped when she started to run over to it.

"Wait, Satori!"

But she just kept on running to the sparkling object, PSP still in hand. Yukai sighed; sometimes he can't believe that girl. She's just so…weird. Like, she just doesn't listen at times, it's just because of her personality. Satori is just…Satori.

"Wow! So cool!" she bubbled excitedly.

"Satori! Do you know what will happen if you get caught?"

"Aww come on Yukai! This is super cool! I've never seen anything like it! It's weird to find a gem here"

"Me neither, but come on!"

Then all of a sudden, the sparkling gem started to sparkle even more. It started to glow, and Satori covered her eyes. She really needed a pair of sunglasses.

"W-What is this?"

"I don't know!"

Then all of a sudden, they were unconscious.

What is going on here?

Sinful Rose: Okay, expect my chapters to be short because I'm super lazy.

Laharl: No shit Sherlock.

Sinful Rose: -_- Anyway, that's the first chapter. So see y'all later!


	2. Chapter 2

Sinful Rose: Yay~ another chapter of Fantasy & Reality!

Satori: Well, where are we?

Yukai: We'll see.

Rozalin: Rose Thorns!

Mao: FFUUUUU-

Disclaimer: I don't own fucking Disgaea

"Hello!"

Satori & Yukai woke up to the sound of a voice calling them; it belonged to a person, obviously female. Satori's light brown eyes looked up half-lidded, not much open, then her long lashes fluttered and then her eyes were fully open. Yukai immediately blinked as he got up from where he was unconscious.

Both of them saw an all-too-familiar girl. She had blonde –almost white- hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. She had on a blue outfit that was recognizable to anyone knowing the Disgaea fandom.

"Whoa!"

The girl blinked, where was she looking? She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by some more words.

"Captain Obvious speaking, she is Sapphire Rhondonite from Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice." Satori stated proudly, grinning at her intelligence.

"No shit Sherlock." Yukai groaned

As soon as Sapphire could speak, another voice, male, came in.

"Princess! Princess!"

Some other dude came running in. He had dark hair and eyes, and was spazzing like crazy.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Almaz. You should be asking them if they're okay."

Almaz turned around in the direction Sapphire was pointing. One was a boy, with tattered uniform clothes and a badass black jacket he really wished he had. He was Chinese looking, but he was paler (and probably taller) than an average Chinese person.

Then he saw the girl, with long (wavy) dark hair streaked with auburn. Her eyes were light brown (or hazel) and her skin was fairly tanned.

"Uhh, who are they?" He asked

"I don't know, the author of this fanfic won't tell us." Sapphire replied

"HEY! DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS! MY NAILS ARE DRYING!" the authoress boomed from who-knows-were.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Yukai Hiku and this is my friend- not girlfriend- Satori Gekisho."

"Well I'm-"

"Almaz Von Almandine Adamant, yeah, we know." Satori finished

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Because we play the game, stupid." She smirked

"Okay, uh, should we take them to Lord Mao?"

"Well, I don't care. But I guess I don't mind seeing him." Satori shrugged.

"But he's a pervert!" Yukai objected

"I can always try to beat him up. Anything goes in fan fiction…most of the time."

Well, she was right. But it really depends on what the authoress decides to do.

"Who are these…humans?" Mao asked, eyeing Satori & Yukai

"I'm Satori…" she said

"My name is Yukai…" Yukai said

"And?"

"Uhhh…we're Disgaea fans."

"Muahahaha! So you humans are Disgaea fans?"

"No shit Sherlock." Yukai replied

"Is there anything else that you want to tell about yourselves?"

"Uhh...we like pie?"

"Satori, are you okay?" Yukai asked

"Yeah...just um...don't know what else to say. And, we can't fight..."

Mao facepalmed, if they can't fight, how in the hell are they going to survive?

Looks like we have to find out next chapter...

EDIT

Sinful Rose: Okay, the horrible thing was just a virus on twitter. But that's over. I'm starting a "Fun Time With the Disgaea Characters!", it's basically where you get to hang out with the Disgaea crew. Or anyone from the Nippon Ichi games, any game from them really. You can hang out with a certain character/s or all if you want to. You can come in OC form or...just come in some way. Possibilities are endless.

Valvatorez: Anything else?

Sinful Rose: Oh yeah! You can choose the scenario like breakfast, party, beach...etc. I'm making one for Metal Fight Beyblade too! So anyway, bye~


End file.
